


It’ll be alright

by Mergmolomal101



Category: NCIS Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Kidfic domestic fluff dorks in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mergmolomal101/pseuds/Mergmolomal101
Summary: After a bad day at work Beale’s favorite girls make him feel better
Relationships: Nell Jones/Beale





	It’ll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! I’ve started watching this show and I’ve fallen in love with these two nerds! No hateful comments please

Beale was having a very bad day at work he missed Nell. Nell took some time off of work to spend time with their 2 year old daughter Julia. Kensi walked in “I miss Nell” he said “I know We all do” she said while kinda giggling. “Trust I’m pretty sure she’s fine living the suburban housewife style” Kensi joked “Yeah, she is” Eric said. Kensi walked out of the room. As it was time to go home he was stuck in a traffic jam he wondered if Nell was worried about him. Nell was having a good time at home with her daughter “Mommy, is daddy home yet?” Julia asked “Not yet but he’ll be home soon” Nell said. Finally, Eric got home “Hey!” He said “Hey where were you?” Nell asked “Traffic Jam” he said. “Wanna show daddy what you learned today?” Nell asked Julia “yay!” She exclaimed while clapping her hands. Nell gave her a video game controller “What did you learn?” Beale asked “I learned how to use the video game controller!” She exclaimed “Yay” Beale said. “Do you know which button you press to move?” Beale asked “Yes, the circle ones”


End file.
